girlmeetsworldfanepisodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
This is the fifth season in Girl Meets World Fan Episodes. The fifth season will premiere sometime in 2019-2020. Main Cast * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Amir Mitchell-Townes as Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart Recurring Cast * Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern * Tanner Buchanan as Charlie Gardner * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * G. Hannelius as Jessica Minkus * Kelli Burglund as Annie Friar Guest Cast * William Daniels as George Feeny * Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore Season 5 Premise Episodes # Girl Meets Summer Trip, Part 1 # Girl Meets Summer Trip, Part 2 # Girl Meets Whodunnit # Girl Meets Shelby and Cyd's World, Part 1 # Girl Meets Shelby and Cyd's World, Part 2 # Girl Meets LGBT # Girl Meets the Deaf World # Girl Meets A Very Hart-y Wedding, Part 1 # Girl Meets A Very Hart-y Wedding, Part 2 # Girl Meets The Beginning of an End # Girl Meets Smackle # Girl Meets An Old Friend # Girl Meets Jealousy II # Girl Meets World: of Halloween II # Girl Meets Family Game Night # Girl Meets Stuart's 'F' # Girl Meets Transformation # Girl Meets Family Life Ed # Girl Meets World: of Thanks # Girl Meets Rules # Girl Meets Hannukkah # Girl Meets Caroling # Girl Meets Christmas at JESSIE's, Part 1 # Girl Meets Christmas at JESSIE's Part 2 # Girl Meets Surprise Party # Girl Meets Carmines # Girl Meets Basketball # Girl Meets New House # Girl Meets Another Addition # Girl Meets Smiles and Frowns # Girl Meets Senior Exams # Girl Meets Baby Names # Every Witch World, Part 1 # Every Witch World, Part 2 # Every Witch World, Part 3 # Girl Meets College Application # Girl Meets Yearbook # Girl Meets Audition # Girl Meets Interviews # Girl Meets Graduation Day, Part 1 # Girl Meets Graduation Day, Part 2 # Girl Meets Summer # Girl Meets Driving Test # Girl Meets Special Delivery, Part 1 # Girl Meets Special Delivery, Part 2 # Girl Meets Las Vegas # Girl Meets the Rooneys, Part 1 # Girl Meets the Rooneys, Part 2 # Girl Meets Heat Wave # Girl Meets Pennbrook or NYU, Part 1 # Girl Meets Pennbrook or NYU, Part 2 # Girl Meets the End, Part 1 # Girl Meets the End, Part 2 Trivia * This is the final season in the series. * This is the gang's final year of high school. * Topanga is pregnant and gives birth to another baby. * Charlie Returns in this season again. * Stuart Minkus gets his first "F". * There are 4 crossovers with JESSIE, Best Friends Whenever, Every Witch Way, and Liv and Maddie this season. * This season marks its very first 90 minute movie with Every Witch Way, titled, "Every Witch World". * This season totals up to 174 episodes marking the end of this series. * There are 8 one hour specials in this season: ** Girl Meets Summer Trip, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets Shelby and Cyd's World, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets A Very Hart-y Wedding, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets Christmas at JESSIE's, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets Graduation Day, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets Special Delivery, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets the Rooneys, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets the End, Part 1 & 2